


A secret baby Jesus

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [145]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, FIrst-Christmas after season 4, Gen, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mutual Pining, POV Mrs. Hudson, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's party time!December 22th: Party time / Under the tree





	A secret baby Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Mrs. Hudson was surveying the living room, then sighs contentedly.

_Everything is perfect! The party is going well, everyone is having a good time... Festive music in the background, twinkling fairy lights and a nice selection of food._

Turning her eyes on the little group, she smiles. _Greg and Mycroft are carefully avoiding each other's gaze, John and Sherlock are as usual oblivious to the attraction they have for each other, Molly is just a bit tipsy… Is she flirting with Anderson? My God… But Anderson is better since Sherlock's return. And now that he finally divorced his wife…_

Thinking about how things have changed in the last year, she turns to look at Rosie, frowning when she realizes that the cute little toddler wasn’t on her activity mat playing with her toys.

“John, dear…” She asks quietly then a little more loudly when the doctor didn’t pay attention to her. “John!”

“Oh! What is it, Mrs. Hudson?” He was clearly enjoying the evening.

“Where’s Rosie?”

John's grin drops as he looks where his daughter was supposed to be. “Shit! Oh, sorry Mrs. Hudson… Sherlock, where is Rosie!” His voice now has a panicky edge to it.

Sherlock smiles lovingly as he points at the little girl that had fallen asleep under the tree, like the gift that she had become.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual... Don't be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
